


Happily ever after

by SuperCorpQueen



Category: Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Space - Fandom, Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorpQueen/pseuds/SuperCorpQueen





	Happily ever after

    _**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED********************************_  

 

 

 

      Maggie was looking for her chocolate icing, while Alex was watching.“Alex where is the chocolate icing”? Maggie asked. “Top shelf, so you don't eat it all”. Alex said. Maggie whined. “But I want some”. Maggie said as Alex walked over. “Then just ask me to get it down for you”. Alex said. “Will you please get it down”. Maggie whined. Alex got the icing down, and put some in a small bowl. “Here”. Alex said as she handed Maggie the bowl. “Thanks, babe”. Maggie said as she grabbed a small spoon, and started eating some of the icing. “No problem Maggie”. Alex said.

      Maggie hummed and went over to the couch and sits down and pulls a blanket over her legs. Alex chuckled then followed her and stood behind the couch. Alex leaned down putting a gentle kiss on Maggie's head. “I love you all”. Maggie said softly. “I love you too Maggs”. Alex said. “Why don’t you sit with me, Alex”? Maggie said softly as she finished her icing, and sat it on the coffee table. “Do you want me to baby”? Alex asked softly. Maggie nodded. “Please”. Maggie said quietly. Alex quickly recognized what was wrong, so she quickly moved around the couch, and sat down. Alex then pulled Maggie close.

     “Hey baby it’s ok I’m here. I'm not in that tank, and I won’t ever be in it again”. Alex said softly as she rubbed maggie's back. “I keep seeing it, Ally”. Maggie sobbed. “Hey. hey. Its ok baby I'm right here”. Alex said softly. “Promise me you won’t leave me again”. Maggie said sobbing. “I promise Maggs”. Alex said quietly and she laid back and pulled Maggie on top of her. Alex held Maggie close and kissed her forehead. “Its ok”. Alex said. Maggie started to calm down after listening to Alex's breathing, and her heartbeat.

     “That’s it baby listen to my heartbeat”. Alex said softly. “Ally”? Maggie asked. “Yes baby”? Alex said as she stroked Maggie’s hair. “Can-”. Maggie was cut off when Alex started to scratch the back of her neck and head. Maggie moaned softly. “Is that what you wanted baby”? Alex asked as she kept scratching the back of her head and neck. “Yes”. Maggie moaned out and leaned into the touch. “I love you baby”. Alex said and she didn’t stop scratching softly. “I love you too”. Maggie purred. “Good to know”. Alex said stopping and caressing Maggie's body. “Thank you, Alex”. Maggie said. “Of course. You know I'll always help you and protect you”. Alex said. “Yea I know I just worry”. Maggie said. “I know”. Alex said. Maggie cuddled closer.

     Alex hummed. “Comfy”. Alex asked Maggie softly. “Very”. Maggie replied as she buried her face in Alex’s neck. Alex smiled. “You're adorable”. Alex said as she kissed her forehead.  "Thank you, Alex".  Maggie Said softly.  " I love you, Maggie.  let's get some rest".  Alex said.  "I love you too".  Maggie said as she cuddled close and closed her eyes.  "I'm so happy you're my wife Maggie".  Alex said.  "me too". Maggie said before falling asleep.  Alex held her close and soon fell asleep as well.

     The next day when Alex woke up Maggie was still curled up on top of her.  Alex chuckled softly and got up slowly with Maggie in her arms and took her to bed.  Alex gently laid Maggie down on the bed and covered her up. “There you go, Maggs”. Alex said as she leaned up smiling.  “Sleep well”. Alex said before getting ready for work in her new DEO uniform. Alex sighed, and grabbed her keys. Alex wrote a quick note for Maggie.  Alex smiled a tiny bit. 

     Once Alex got down to her motorcycle the sun was rising and the morning mist was slowly dispersing.  Alex got onto her motorcycle, and put her helmet on. Then she drove  to the DEO. 

     When Alex got there she quickly parked and took her helmet off.  Alex took the keys and went into the building where several agents saluted her.  “Director Danvers, General Lane is here to see you”. An Agent said to Alex. Alex nodded.  “Alright”. Alex said as she walked to General lane. “Lane”. Alex said. “It’s General Lane”.  He scowled. “Too bad I don’t care. Now, why are you here”, Alex growled lowly. 

    “I heard you're making an omega second in command”.  He paused. “Your omega to be precise”. He scowled. “Agent Sawyer has earned her title, and I trust her”.  Alex growled. “What if she or you go into your cycle early. Like on the field”. Lane said. “Well we are both on strong sepresiments, so I don't worry about that, and Maggie knows that work comes before her, or my pleasure”.  Alex crossed her arms. 

    “How about my alpha team makes her submit.  If she submits in under five minutes she is out of the DEO.  If she passes five minutes she can stay, but can’t be second in command”.  Lane said. “What if she doesn't submit at all”. Alex suggested. “It's not possible”.  Lane growls. “But if she does”. Alex repeats. “Then she can stay at the DEO and be in the second command”.  Lane scoffs. “Your alpha team gets 1 hour”. Alex states. “Deal”. Lane says, and smirks. “Oh, and if she submits in under 3 minutes she can stay at the DEO but she has to walk around in a collar, and she has to be naked”.  Lane smirks. “Deal”. Alex growled. 

     Maggie walked over and wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders.  “You alright babe”? Maggie asked. “Yes, Maggie I’m fine”. Alex smiled a little.  “You have to prove you can work at the DEO as an omega”. Lane growls. “Um, ok”. Maggie said as she stood beside Alex.  Alex out her arm around Maggie’s shoulders. Maggie put her arm around Alex’s waist. Lane explains the whole thing to Maggie.  Alex could hear Maggie gulp. Maggie tensed a tiny bit. Alex whispered in Maggie's ear, “you’ll be fine baby. Just be a good girl for me, and don’t submit its only an hour".

     Maggie nodded.  “Plus, If you beat them; meaning you last the hour I’ll reward you”.  Alex whispered in her ear. Maggie blushes a tiny bit. “I believe in you”.  Alex said softly. Maggie nodded. 

    “Let’s do this”.  Lane said. Maggie nodded, and goes to the training room with Lane and Alex.  Alex leaned against the wall, and set a timer for an hour. “You got this baby girl”.  Alex smiled. Maggie smiles back. The timer starts. Lucy sighs, and goes to Maggie. Then lucy growls lowly.  Maggie chuckles. “Come on Luce don’t go easy on me. Lucy growls louder, and grab’s Maggie’s wrist. Then Lucy pins her to the wall.  Maggie hesitated before kneeing Lucy in the Crotch. Lucy groans, and falls to the ground. 

    Alex smiled.  “That’s my girl”.  Alex said softly. Susan walked over and pinned Maggie from behind, and sniffed her neck.  Maggie tensed. Alex looked at the time it was past  five minutes. Alex smiled. Maggie tried to get away.  Susan put her nose against Maggie’s neck and nipped it softly. Maggie’s eyes start to cloud over. Susan glances at Alex.  Susan hesitated, and it gave chance for Maggie to break free her eyes their chocolate brown. Maggie growled. 

   “Time”? Lane asked.   

    “Nine minutes and forty-five seconds”.  Alex said. Lane growled softly and took his turn to go up to Maggie, and pull her close to him.  Maggie tensed. “Come on baby”. Alex wished. Lucy and Susan were standing by Alex wishing the same thing.  Lane held Maggie close. “Just give up now you don’t want me to go another tactic” Lane whispered in Maggie’s ear.  “Never”. Maggie scowled. “I will beat this hour for my alpha, and my fellow omega agents”. Maggie growled and got free.   

     Maggie clenched her fists ready to fight.  Maggie glanced at Alex. Alex looks at the time. “Thirteen minutes and thirty-four seconds”.  Alex calls out. Maggie nods. “Let’s make it thirty minutes, bring in the strongest alpha”. Lane said.  Alex smirked, and handed the timer to Susan who changed it to 30 minutes. “Deal”. Alex said as she walked over to lane.  “Here I am”. Maggie looked at Alex. Alex walked over to Maggie, and whispered in your ear “halfway through babe you can do it”.  Alex said, and Maggie nodded. 

    “This is cheating”! Lane yelled.  Maggie winced. Alex looked at Lane.  “you said half the time and strongest alpha.  I’m the strongest alpha in the universe”. Alex said.  Lane scoffed. “Then make her submit”. Lane paused. “Or you’re not a real alpha”.  Lane smirked. Alex growled. “Excuse me”. Alex growled at him. “You heard me”. Lane said.  “I make her submit whenever I want I don’t have to prove myself to a beta”. Alex growled. “How did you know that”.  Lane growled. “I smell it. Heightened senses”. I said. “Times up”. Susan yelled. I smirked, and picked Maggie up.  “You did it, baby”. Alex smiled. Maggie giggled. 

     Alex put Maggie on her shoulders.  “Good job baby girl”. Alex said. “Thank you Alpha”.  Maggie smiled and giggled. Alex put Maggie down before kissing her cheek.  “You cheated”! Lane yelled. Alex walked over to him and punched him in the face, and he flew into the wall.  “Never do that again it will be a lot worse”. Alex said. Susan, Lucy, and Maggie cheered. Lane got up. “We’ll see”.  Lane said as he left. "So baby how does it feel"? Alex asked. "I actually did it, Danvers". Maggie giggled. “That you did.  That you did”. Alex smiled. Maggie smiled, and hugged Alex. “I love you, Danvers”. Maggie said. “I love you too, Maggs”. Alex smiled.

     Alex took Maggie to my office, and handed her a badge to her.   “You’re now my deputy, Sawyer”. Alex said. “R-Really”. Maggie said.  “Yea, I trust you, and we are a good team”. Alex said. Maggie smiled brightly, and hugged Alex tightly.  

 

**_****************************************************************************************************************************_ **

_**I hope that you enjoyed I may continue this in another story.  :) <3 <3 ** _


End file.
